The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In a wireless computer network, such as a CG-MESH neighborhood area network, the hidden node problem has been observed. A hidden node is electronically accessible or “visible” from a wireless access point, but not from other nodes communicating with that access point. Collision in data transmission is more likely to occur between nodes that are hidden from each other, resulting in data corruption or loss. It would be helpful to alleviate or eliminate the hidden node problem.